The Tunnelers
The Tunnelers are a secret organization in the future of Pantala. Backround info: here and here The Leader's profile is here. Mission Give freedom to HiveWings and make all equal. That's it. Hierarchy Broad Descriptions Only one member isn't a HiveWing, so far. Ranks 1-5: Field agents, a few have other assigned jobs Ranks X-Z: Some field agents, but most have other jobs within the organization The Leader: Deals with the higher workings of organization and is never directly seen by any dragon below Rank X, and no one under Rank X knows the Leader's true identity. Rights According to Rank * The Leader - As you would guess, the Leader is the highest in the hierarchy. The Leader is in charge of the organization and can do anything regarding the organization that doesn't affect its members in a way outside the organization. The Leader deals with the promotion and demotion to, from, or within the Rank X-Zs. * Rank Z - There are always 5-10 Rank Zs in the organization. They have the power to do basically anything but openly defy the Leader. They engross themselves in the higher workings of the organization, and so frequetly see the Leader. Rank Zs can recommend non-HiveWings to join the organization, but the non-HiveWing, the Rank Z, and the application have to be in a meeting with the Leader in order for the non-HiveWing to be welcomed into the organization. * Rank Y - There are 20-35 Rank Ys in the organization. They have assigned jobs and can't tell information about the higher workings of the organization to others not in it. * Rank X - There are about 50 Rank Xs in the organization. Most have assigned jobs, but others are field agents. Any dragon Rank X and above has the power to promote or demote any dragon within the Ranks 1-5. Rank Xs and aboove can "secretly resign," meaning that they can say that they're still in, even though they aren't, but the Leader has to know. * Rank 5 - About 3% of the dragons in the organization are Rank 5. A few have assigned jobs. Any dragon Rank 5 or above can automatically invite a dragon into the organization at Rank 1. * Rank 4 - About 5% of the dragons in the organization are Rank 4. Field agents Rank 4 and above are given the best weapons and gear. * Rank 3 - About 11% of the dragons in the organization are Rank 3. All Rank 3s have assigned jobs, which means they are in a lot less danger than lower ranks, and they are given equipment appropriate to their job. * Rank 2 - About 20% of the dragons in the organization are Rank 2. Rank 2s and above can give "placeholder cards," cards with basic info about the dragon it is on and the identity of the dragon that gave it to them, and these cards are a recommendation system. Each Rank 2 is given a very detailed stamp to stamp these cards with. Rank 2s are given weapons. A HiveWing must be free to become a Rank 2. * Rank 1 - About 60% of the dragons in the organization are Rank 1. Rank 1s get to claim that they are part of the organization, but only get one benefit: shelter from the law. Methods * spying * assassination * interrogation * shows of power and fighting (as a last resort) Tunnelers HQ Entrance HQ is on the southernmost island on Pantala known. It is hidden behind a cave guarded by one HiveWing guard, who has a list of all Rank Ys and below. Behind this cave, there are three passageways and a sign with a two-didgit number. Two passageways lead to certain death (which one changes from day to day), and one leads to HQ. How to Get In To figure out which passageway is safe, double the second digit on the sign. Add it to the first digit, then add 5. Take the last digit of the result. What different numbers mean: 0 - left passageway 1 - middle passageway 2 - right passageway 9 - HQ has gone into lockdown mode. None of the passageways are safe. Any other number - The sign's a fake. Main Chamber When a dragon enters HQ for the first time, they are left in awe by the gigantic domed ceiling and the sheer size of the place - it's underground, after all. There are artworks of all kinds related to their mission. here is a "front" desk (not neccessary to go there), a reading nook, dozens of doors, a huge clock, several indoor balconies, and a large sign on the wall that says, "Don't get mad, get even." There is always a stack of newspapers on the front desk with events of the last few hours. Category:Content (Flicker the Overseer) Category:Groups Category:Alternate Universes